fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Solest
A character played by Daniel Flores Name: ' Solest '''Race: 'Human/Vaulter '''Faction: Head of Security at the Dive Identifiable Gear: Much of his gear is simple but reliable, given by his vault when he was sent on his mission. The gear is high tech compared to the standard of the waste though. -Trusty pistol and standard issue rifle. Never without his combat knife. Tactical bullet proof vest or armored plate carrier. Biography Early Life Solest is a human male that was born in a militaristic vault in the Colorado region of the North American continent. He lived his early years as a simple member of the vault's society. When he came of age he was given a choice of career. He chose to join the vault's defence forces which kept the traditions from before the End War. In the years that followed he underwent intense physical and tactical training. Solest was a clever military strategist and gained ranks fast among the Defense Force. The squad he was assigned to was called Specter. In the year 2325, when he was 19 years of age he was one of many chosen to venture to the surface to learn first hand what has come of the world. Solest had little to no knowledge of what the world had evolved into. Journey through KasmCategory:Character The trail ahead was rough. After growing up surrounded by similar people the outside world felt very lonely. This was only made worse by hardships faced in the wastelands of what he was taught was North America. Though he had ventured to the surface before, never had he gone so far away from his home. Solest's mission was to return intelligence on the state of the world and to identify threats. ...Threats were abundant. Appalled by the dilapidated state of the "settlements" he came across, Solest did not often make contact with others. He kept to himself and continued his mission. At first the sights of mutants and ghouls were terrifying, but as time went on he began to understand them. They were not what he imagined he would find, though they could still be a threat as much as any human. He would treat them as he would any other sentient life. Radio City When he arrived at the famous Radio City Redacted. There he met Redacted and learned Redacted. Unknown to him at this point, these events would affect his entire destiny. Soon after passing through Radio City his communication device was destroyed. Even though he had already relayed more than enough information to suffice for his mission, it meant that finding his way back to his vault would be a daunting task. Vault coordinates were never recorded to ensure security. The only way back was with the communication device. Instead of aimlessly trying to return he pushed on and continued to collect information even though he had no way of passing it on to his fellow vaulters. As time went on his clarity of purpose began to waver. He remembered Redacted and thought about this new world he lived in. What would he do if he never found a way back? That is when he arrived in Greyfell. Greyfell Running low on supplies and without anywhere to turn Solest decided to seek out others. Redacted He knew if he were to survive out here he would have to find work and connect with those who lived in the wastes. He came to the area known as Greyfell. There he met a man called Dive who owned a bar where he could get work. He quickly went from simple bar keeping to security for the establishment due to his skill set and the fact that The Dive had become a neutral and safe place among the violence and fear mongering that existed everywhere and needed more protection to enforce that. This let Redacted. It also provided the benefit of protection from the local crime syndicate called The Family, who were on good terms with the bar. Months passed and Redacted. His bond with Redacted and Redacted. He rose to Head of Security after the Dive released the supplemental security provided by Logan's Roughnecks. Slowly the small bar grew in staff and it looked like they could really establish a peaceful place among the chaos. But the wastes had other plans... Great conflict broke out between the Family and other local factions. A group of great warriors who identified themselves as the Children of Father Night set upon the family when the whole of Greyfell was displaced by an acid rain storm. Solest, cut off from the refugee camp, went to Redacted. Many fell in the battles over resources around the camp but they were not the only casualties of the displacement. It seems that Dive was afflicted with the ghoul virus during one of his trade missions and turned in the middle of the refugee camp. After the storms had passed Solest returned to Greyfell and the Dive to make sense of the news that had traveled from the refugee camp. As the cold months approached in the year 2325, Solest was able to make contact with his old vault. Big things were happening and he was called away at a moments notice. He would be gone from Greyfell for many months. Personality Solest grew up with access to the many information resources a vault has to offer. He had a great interest in history and philosophy and was well learned by the time he joined the defence forces. He avoids violence if possible but does not hesitate to fight in self defense. "If someone tries to kill you, you try to kill them right back."- Vault Commander. Because of his philosophical nature he has great compassion and respect for those just trying to live their lives. His greatest draw back may be that he will not back down when fighting an injustice, even when it may harm himself in the end. Disclaimer Disclaimer: All info found in this wiki article is neither common knowledge nor usable IC. Your knowledge of Solest as a player extends as far as what others have told you about him or what you've gathered from meeting him yourself. Don't use this information in game unless previously worked out with his player.Category:Human